Gail Smith
Name: Gail Smith Gender: Female Age: 15 Grade: Ten School: Bathurst Homeroom: Ms. Gussie's homeroom Extra Curricular Activity: Ballet and Jazz dancing Appearance: A delicate porcelain doll, Gail is a beautiful young lady. Her skin is smooth, pale and radiant and her body is thin, taught and graceful each of which contributes to her beauty when dancing. She has round eyes that are a dull blue in colour, but they also appear acutely dark on her alabaster face. Her platinum blonde hair is naturally curly but is diligently straightened once every morning, and once every night, down to her smallish shoulder blades. She is very thin due to her consistent illness and fairly tall, being about 5'9 and 120lbs. She is a delicate figure. Her clothing is often unspectacular outside of dance and she is fairly conservative in nature, often dawning sweaters and turtle-necks. Biography: Gail has always been a secluded lady. Locked away by her over-protective parents and often missing days of school to travel to various dance competitions Gail is both physically and emotionally delicate. Her parents have always secluded her in an attempt to protect her as she suffers from a number of illnesses. Gail has a slight form of haemophilia and also suffers from microcytic anaemia (iron deficiencies in the blood) and is often debilitated by colds and the flu. As is such ballet is virtually Gail’s only chance for social interaction as she often misses school for long periods of time. Shy and petite, Gail does not really make her grand entrance. She is graceful but smallish and often very nervous to talk to people. Gail’s sporadic appearances at school have not given her the chance to make very many friends and she has slipped by fairly un-noticed. More recently, however, Gail has wanted to break away from her parents' oppression and make friends and has been going to parties and meeting new people. Still, she remains fairly shy and nervous. Her shyness and sickness aside, Gail is fairly charming and kind, though she has few friends outside of her group of dancer friends. Gail has been trying her best though recently to extrovert herself despite her parents' wishes and her health has been improving since her increase in activity. She has no siblings and is an unskilled conversationalist, but she is sweet, kind and deceptively resilient despite her physical frailty. As far as her mental state, Gail is virgin and unaware of the world in many ways. She is an optimist and generally thinks the best out of people, but at the same rate she is not very trusting. Having a conservative outlook on life, as any good christian girl should, Gail is completely unwilling to accept certain facts about the world. She is prone to becoming flustered at times and nervous in compramizing situations, but stern and stubborn all the same. Gail spends a great deal of her time on her own as her conservative parents attempt to turn her into a dollish house wife. She spends a great deal of her time cooking, sewing and preforming other menial tasks under the supervision of her cheery Stepfordian parents. His repression is another reason for her shyness and docil behaviour. She does not want become a housewife but she can't summon the will to oppose her parents. Advantages: Gail is surprisingly resilient despite her health problems and she is surprisingly fit due to her dancer’s conditioning. Disadvantage: Gail is ill and consistently experiencing health problems. That coupled with her shy, gentle nature could make her an easy target. Her introverted nature and innocence could lead to a break down as well as the pressures of the program build up. Number: Female Student no. 6 --- Designated Weapon: Chain Whip Conclusions: Survival of the Fittest is based on the Darwin Theory. In that regard, G06 has no chance. The strong shall live, the weak shall perish, correct? Miss Smith simply doesn't have what it takes, what with her poor health and all. I almost pity her, but... I don't. The above biography is as written by Nealosi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Sera Wingfield Killed by: Sera Wingfield Collected Weapons: None (Designated weapon given to Ricky Callahan.) Allies: Ricky Callahan, Jackie Kovacs, John Matthews and Kayla Ravoy Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *She is not related to classmate Walter Smith, despite their last names being the same. *During "Sorrow So Deep", Gail tells Sera Wingfield that she saw "everything". While it isn't directly stated in the thread, Gail had been hiding in the classroom's supply closet when Sera, along with Matthew Drew, barricaded themselves inside. She hid in the closet while the two were intimate and witnessed Matt's murder at Sera's hands. Gail saw Sera "sin" with her own eyes, which is why she -- even though she had been a passive character throughout the game -- killed Sera. Gail wanted to die, but she believed Sera needed to atone as well. Threads The various threads that contained Gail. In order from first to finish. *Empathies and Desperation. *I Would Walk Five Hundred Miles... *You can feel what you don't see *A Brewing Storm *No Rest for the Weary *An Inglorious End *Sorrow So Deep Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Gail Smith. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students